1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for closing and securing a door to a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On ships and boats a need exists for a mechanism for closing and securing doors in their frames in the event of an emergency. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,966 discloses one type of closing and securing mechanism.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and useful apparatus for closing and securing a door in its frame in the event of an emergency.
The apparatus comprises a movable wedge supported in a slot in the frame, a closing mechanism for closing the door, and a second mechanism for moving the wedge into a slot formed in the edge of the door when the door is closed. In one aspect, the invention comprises a shape memory wire used in conjunction with the closing mechanism for allowing the closing mechanism to close the door.
In a further aspect, the invention comprises the use of a second shape memory wire is used in conjunction with the second mechanism for allowing the second mechanism to move the wedge from the frame slot into the door slot when the door is closed for securing the door to the frame.
A trigger is employed to normally prevent the closing mechanism from closing the door. The first shape memory wire is heated by an electrical output to release the trigger to allow the closing mechanism to close the door.
In the embodiment disclosed, the closing mechanism comprises a spring biased closing means coupled to the hinge for moving the hinge and hence the door to a closed position.
The wedge is held in the frame slot by a second trigger to which the second shape memory wire is coupled. A spring biased wedge moving means normally urges the wedge toward the door slot. The wedge is allowed to move into the door slot by applying an electrical output to the second memory shape wire to release the second trigger to allow the spring biased wedge moving means to move the wedge into the door slot.
A handle is employed to allow the wedge to be moved out of the door slot into the frame slot.
In the embodiment disclosed, three sides of the frame have slots for holding wedges for movement into and out of slots formed in three sides of the door. The wedges normally are biased outward toward the respective door slots by springs which are held in place by triggers. Shape memory wires when heated by electrical outputs release the triggers to allow the springs to move the wedges into the door slots. The handle is employed to move all of the wedges from the door slots.